


Gone

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Yuri returns from Japan, suddenly disgruntled by your lack of communication with him all of the sudden.





	Gone

When coming back to Russia after having been beaten by the Japanese Yuuri, Yuri believed that things would resume like they normally had. He was wrong.

Getting an earful from Yakov wasn’t really anything new but the one thing that bothered him was the fact that suddenly you weren’t talking to him. 

If you were anyone else, it wouldn’t have affected him as badly. But because of the certain feelings, ~~certain _romantic_ feelings~~, he had for you, it bothered him more than it should have.

In fact, he was even looking forward to seeing you after he returned because he wanted to tell you all about what he’d seen and what he had done while in Japan. It wasn’t until he learned from Mila just what exactly was going on and why you were avoiding him.

“I mean everything was fine up until you left,” The older of the two skaters said with a shrug, “But when they found out about you leaving for Japan, they were just kind of off and upset.”

He frowned and pursed his lips. 

Then with a small pause she then cooed, “Awww, Yuri being worried about his crush is  _so cute!_ ”

“Shut up Hag!” 

* * *

You continually stared at your phone, a sigh escaping past your lips, looking at the picture you had of you with your best friend/the guy you happened to like seemed to do that to a person. 

It was almost like a dream when he called you one day, telling you about he felt, but then he suddenly hung up and the next day you hear about him going to Japan to bring Victor back. You didn’t even get to tell him how you felt either.

So when you heard a knock on your door, you expected the takeout you ordered (seeing how you were home alone and felt too lazy to get up and bother with cooking), instead, you found Yuri, to your surprise, with flowers, looking very apologetic. 

“Hi,” He murmured, looking sheepish, preferring to look anywhere else but at you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, more curious than anything, even though the feelings from him suddenly leaving still lingered in your mind.

 “I…uh, came here to apologize,” He muttered, before shoving the bouquet in his arms at you. You blinked.  before realizing that the arrangement had consisted of your favorite flowers. A small smile grew on your face.

“I guess just leaving without a word wasn’t exactly the best thing to do after you tell someone that you like them huh?” 

You laughed a little, “Well I wouldn’t call it the best, besides, you didn’t even let me answer, much less even react, before hanging up.” You added dryly.

He had a sheepish look on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

Deciding to finally be the impulsive one (despite the more reasonable side of you attempting to reason with you to do otherwise), you placed your hand on his cheek before bringing him in before kissing his other cheek, but almost being very close to kissing his lips.

With the amount of red that he turned, even a tomato would’ve been jealous.

“Do you wanna come in?” You offered, still a bit surprised at your own boldness, “I don’t have any plans and I’ve got food coming soon, I think I might have ordered too much for just me to finish.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by onilafaze "A scenario where Yuri Plisetski returns to Russia from Japan (after his failed attempt to bring Viktor back) and learns from Mila that his crush was very upset after he suddenly left."


End file.
